


Usual Type of Night

by hellaradholly



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Polyamory, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradholly/pseuds/hellaradholly
Summary: Request on tumblr from anonymous: "Prompt 48. Tsukishima/Kuroo/Bokuto/Akaashi. If you want. Would love to see this grouping"prompt 48: Threesome/Foursome





	

Koutarou hugged Kei from behind as they all started relaxing for the night in their monster of a bed, made from multiple mattresses and a custom frame. It was rare for the four of them to be home together considering everyone’s various jobs, as Kei was leaning forward to kiss Tetsurou slowly.

The two of the looked beautiful in their contrasts, Keiji observed calmly sitting between them. All his boyfriends were absolutely gorgeous and it was no surprise that Koutarou could get hard just from watching them. Being pressed up against Kei wasn’t helping either. Even he could see Keiji eyeing Tetsurou’s thighs hungrily so he figured it was fine.

“So how are we going to do things?” Kei questioned as he separated from the kiss, his eyes hazy and gorgeous without his glasses.

Keiji made his intentions clear as he grazed his nails lightly across tanned skin, “I want to fuck Tetsurou’s thighs.”

“Hot.” Tetsurou grinned and sat up to kiss Keiji, more harshly than he had kissed Kei moments earlier.

“That is hot. Will you ride me Kei? You’ll look so pretty.” Koutarou knew he was practically begging but Kei never liked doing the work when it came to sex.

He gave an obvious huff of displeasure, “That’s just going to make me tired and I’m already hungry.”

“Pretty please? I’ll carry you around tomorrow in everything! We can watch boring documentaries and get take out!”

“They’re not boring.” Kei mumbled, signalling his resignation as he turned to look at Koutarou.

“Thank you~” Koutarou grinned as he kissed and nipped at Kei’s neck. “I promise I won’t make you do all the work.”

“Make sure we get a good view.” Tetsurou teased as he reached out to tweak one of Kei’s nipples, eliciting a soft gasp and a glare from the blond. “He’s always soft on you.”

“That’s because Kei and Koutarou don’t see each other as often as the rest of us.” Keiji spoke against Kuroo’s thighs as he bit into them hard enough to leave marks.

Tetsurou answered in a soft groan, free hand moving to pet at Akaashi’s hair. “C’mon babe, don’t tease me.”

Keiji hummed thoughtfully as he continued until he was interrupted by Kei hissing, “The lube is still cold you idiot!”

Koutarou had obviously made quick work of any clothes on the two of them and was now working slick fingers into Kei as his head rested on the blond’s shoulder, chest to back. “Sorry sorry!”

Despite his earlier complaint Kei was obviously becoming undone by the flush working it’s way down his chest as he squirmed in Bokuto’s lap with his legs spread.

“So pretty Kei.” Tetsurou cooed, as Keiji nodded from between his muscular thighs and removed Tetsurou’s boxers.

Said blond only moaned hoarsely as Koutarou continued to tease him and Keiji, seemingly pleased with the marks left on Tetsurou's thighs, took the lube before spreading a generous amount on the bruising skin.

Keiji melded himself against Tetsurou’s back before pushing himself into the slick space between the tanned thighs with a loud moan, “Feels so nice.”

Tetsurou let out his own answering moan only to be interrupted by Kei’s nearly screechy cry that caught his attention.

Kei’s mouth was hanging open as he was stretched wide by Koutarou’s hard cock, slowly sinking down until he was trembling from the fullness. Koutarou rubbed his hip gently, using his other elbow to support himself while Kei gripped his legs for support.

“You’re doing so good, Kei.” Koutarou encouraged as he rubbed circles into pale hips, “So gorgeous.”

Kei took a shaky breath as he started up an uneven pace, the angle and position always too much for him as his thighs shook with each movement and his eyes squeezed closed.

The sight only gave Keiji a renewed sense of vigor as he thrust against Tetsurou’s thighs, their cocks rubbing together with each movement. Each cry from Kei and grunted moan from Tetsurou only fueled his desire further.

Bokuto moaned easily each time Kei sank down his walls spasming wildly as the blonde struggled to keep a steady pace. Koutarou gladly assisted by laying back and gripping his hips with both hands before thrusting up eagerly, tearing a scream from Kei’s throat as his head fell and tears gathered his eyes.

Kei was the first one to come. He let out a long moan that bordered on a scream before collapsing in on himself, panting harshly while Koutarou slowed his pace to a near stop. They all knew better than to overwhelm the blonde after he had passed out in the middle of sex the first couple times they tried pushing his limits.

When Keiji came across Kuroo’s thighs with a soft moan followed by a relieved sigh he kept stroking across Tetsurou’s hard cock, whispering into his ear. “Next time I should tie your knees together. Just tight enough to leave rope marks. It’ll look so good.”

Moaning loudly, Tetsurou came into Keiji’s hand before rolling over to kiss and cuddle while Bokuto followed shortly after with a moan rivaling Kei’s in volume. Said blond whimpered as he joined the cuddlepile, already close to falling asleep.

“That was amazing.” Tetsurou mumbled against Bokuto’s hairline as Kei curled up in between them for warmth with a hum of agreement.

Keiji chose to help them all clean up as they cooled down. “I love you three.”

“We love you too.” Koutarou answered to which Kei snored and Tetsurou snickered.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing foursomes is hard. Anyways, please direct any requests to my tumblr: hollywriteshella


End file.
